ECS Hieronymus
ECS Hieronymus ECS-1548 is a J-class Earth Cargo Service freighter constructed and launched in 2105. First commanded by CPT Jardani Halloway, a human entrepreneur and self-described Romani (Gypsy) of the Badi clan. Like many of the freighter crews of the day, the crew of the ECS Hieronymus was all related by blood or marriage to the Captain.' CPT Esma Halloway took command in 2120 during the return to Earth leg of their journey. Notable Events: * '''2121-2127 - Transfer of Colonists between Earth and Vega IX ** Full details of the flight which began May 25, 2121, may be researched by contacting the DeLancey Foundation. * 2135 - Contact was lost March 15th, though it was thought that it was merely a subspace antenna malfunction. * 2139 - The ECS Hieronymus was reported as officially missing when 6 months overdue. The ship considered lost and the crew legally deceased 7 years later. History The first colony ships of the late 2060s Discovery class could carry 200 colonists and their needed supplies and equipment. They were truly pioneering craft in their time period, some capable of as much as warp 1.3. Constructed in space, they would enter atmosphere only once, the ship them disassembled for housing and the warp core would become the power station for the colony. The Y-500 and the DY-500 were pioneering as well. The DY-Series that followed the loss of the first of the DY-100 on launch in 1996 were constructed on Earth, at first using salvaged submarine hulls. Early DY-100s were used in the colonization of Luna and several larger asteroids of the Sol system. Later models would have expanded mission profiles and different variations on the design. The primary hulls would be constructed in shipyards on Earth, then launched using boosters to gain orbit where they would be finished. The facilities in orbit would add the mission modules and warp nacelles as well as to serve as loading facilities for the supplies, crew, and passengers. These would be known by the NAR registry, which predates the Earth Cargo Authority. Those in operation after 2100 would all carry the ECS Registry which proves inspection and licensed operations. The warp 2 capable J-class and later Y-class ships were intended to be constructed in space, and remain in space. Docking with stations in microgravity situations at most, the class was intended for heavy cargo hauling, with detachable cargo modules. Cargo modules would have their own reentry systems capable of being dropped safely from orbit to be picked up on the ground. The Hieronymus was a J-class freighter commissioned by William DeLancey, the Chairman of the DeLancey Foundation in early 2102. It was one of a series of freighters to be constructed for private and government contracts at the new shipyards of Luna. ECS-1548 was not launched until early 2105 due to the special modifications requested to provide additional power to the colony modules. Colony modules were specially designed to accommodate sleeper chambers for prolonged travel to the colonies far-flung in space and operate independently as drop pods if required. Each contained necessary materials for construction of shelters with independent power systems. At the time of commissioning, the destination had not yet been chosen, nor had the passengers to be the first to travel aboard the Hieronymus. However, Jardani Halloway, had been chosen to captain the new vessel more than a year in advance. 2105 - The first group of 200 traveled to Vega IX with the permission of the UESPA which already had a claimed outpost at Vega IX. The colonists were made up of skilled persons capable of establishing a new colony infrastructure alongside existing infrastructure. Most of these were members of the Badi clan, later it was determined that some of them had been on the undesirable lists of the Optimum Group. The majority of the 30,000 metric ton load was equipment to set up the orbital transfer station. The mission of the first Hieronymus group was to set up a transfer point in the orbit of Vega IX but was also carrying equipment for constructing an asteroid mining colony to obtain resources for further construction. The group made claim to a number of asteroids. The return run carried rare ore for processing from a newly set up asteroid mining operation under the umbrella of the [[DFIG|'D'''elancy '''F'oundation 'I'nvestments 'G'roup]]. Originally DeLancey had attempted to purchase an early Y-500 named the [[ECS Agata|ECS Agata]] ready to launch the summer of 2088 but was outbid by the Vega Concern. It should be noted that the ''Agata'' had arrived only two months into 2113 and were still setting up their base colony structures when the Hieronymus arrived. 2121 - The Hieronymus prepared for its second journey to Vega IX by adopting new colony modules and an electronics refit. Another 200 members of the Badi clan along with the surviving DeLancey family themselves boarded in orbit after celebratory party in Philadelphia. With them, a load of some of the newest technical and industrial equipment, and personal belongings were bound for the new colony. The return trip once again contained rare mineral ore to be processed in the SOL system. 2135 - Contact was lost with the Hieronymus following a routine monthly check-in on March 15, 2135. An alert was sent out to watch for any sign of the freighter or its transponders. No reports were ever filed to give information as to its disposition. 2139 - The Hieronymus was declared officially missing in 2139 as it was now out of contact four years and 6 months overdue. The crew was declared legally deceased when it was officially missing for 7 years. Footnote * It should be noted the DeLancey Foundation was operating the Hieronymus under civilian authority, but in conjunction with the UESPA to join with others in establishing the Vega IX Colony. As such, future members of the Badi clan taking part in the migration did so on other UESPA ships, and the further transport on behalf of the [[DFIG|'D'''elancy '''F'oundation 'I'nvestments 'G'roup]] was operated via the ECS Crew * 2102-2120 CPT Jardani Halloway was in command of the Hieronymus crew, from their training through to his death on the return voyage from Vega. He espoused that a captain must be able to perform all functions of the crew as well as his own. * 2102-2120 1ST Esma Halloway (Shaw), the wife of Jardani Halloway, trained alongside him, and succeeded him as captain when he died of a cardiac event at age 70. * 2121-2139 1ST Keray Halloway (Linehan), the wife of Brishan, joined the crew in 2121. Had been a budding romance during training. She had worked onboard another family freighter, the Agafya doing the Kuiper Belt/Earth run 2105-2121. * 2102-2139 MED Aishe Maireni Hazard C.N.P., the daughter of Jardani and Esme. She obtained an advanced practitioner degree in advance of the first flight. She practiced in the city of Philadephia prior to 2105. * 2102-2139 ENG Manfri Sylvester Hazard, the spouse of Aishe, and a mechanical engineer prior to accepting assignment as chief engineer. Like the rest, he trained 3 years on the equipment before the first flight. * 2128-2139 Medics Apprentice Darcie Hazard, twin child of Aish and Manfri born 2128 en route to Vega IX. * 2128-2139 Engineers Apprentice Daniel Hazard, twin child of Aish and Manfri born 2128 en route to Vega IX. * 2102-2139 PLT Brishan Halloway, a son of Jardani and Esme, Brishan trained as the primary pilot for 3 years before undertaking the first flight of the Hieronymus. * 2102-2139 CMM Tobar Halloway, a son of Jardani and Esme, Tobar trained as the Cargo Manifest Manager, learning the science of cargo load balancing and safety protocols. He was primarily responsible for cargo inspection and continued monitoring throughout the flights. * 2113-2139 CHF Ciara Halloway (Melville), joining the crew at Vega IX, child of Caragh and Elijah Melville decided that she did not wish to be a colonist after spending time with Tobar Halloway. They were married just before the return to Earth. Official records had her sign on as the chef. * 2116-2139 AST PLT Jal Halloway, the child of Tobar and Ciara, Jal began apprenticeship early and was listed as the back-up pilot from age 14 forward. OOC Information This is Historical Information for reference concerning Dr. Delancey